Éire go Brách
by Deadly Sinsations
Summary: She's finally in Ireland. Will all go well?//Story #8.//Connor, Murphy, Noah, Sibeal, & Adrienne.//Post-BDS/Pre-BDS II.
1. Say Hello to Da

For three days Father Sibeal MacManus had been stuck on a boat with a rowdy lot of workers who had little care for the word of God or for a priest. For three days Father MacManus had been quietly conspiring with Father Daly, his traveling companion. For three days he had been trying to keep an antsy redhead preoccupied. For three days he had tried to keep her from breaking away from the safety of her room and doing something rash. For three days he had watched as the woman tried to deal with the vast array of emotions that kept flooding her mind. She was troubled and he knew he could not help her with her troubles. He did not fully understand them, either.

Three days had passed, though, and Sibeal found himself staring at the dock, watching as the men unloaded the things and headed inland for a drink…or ten. Finally, all of the turmoil the poor girl had suffered would come to an end. Sibeal moved back down to the lower part of the ship and had Father Daly aid him in removing her things and getting them into the car that waited near the docks. The two priests spoke in hushed whispers as the woman stood nearby, watching the cheerful people pass her, either loading and unloading or making jokes as they headed to the town to enjoy themselves.

With everything loaded into the car, he helped the young woman into the back seat and slid into the driver's seat, looking back at her momentarily. "It will be a while before we reach where we must go. Rest, child. I know you are weary." It was obvious by the dark circles under the girl's eyes, and Sibeal knew rest would do the woman well. As she settled into the seat, eyes closing only briefly, he began to maneuver the car out of the docking parking lot and onto the main road. He had truly hoped the girl would go to sleep, if only because she needed it.

That and he really did not want her knowing exactly where they were living. Of course, she was quite unfamiliar with the territory, but still, Sibeal could not be too careful when it came down to family. His nephews had risked their lives doing what God commanded them to do, and while Sibeal was a recent convert to the holy church, he felt that it was their right and duty to protect them. After all, the world was better off without the low-life scum running around trying to control it, was it not? The Church had covered up many things, and while they could not cover up what Connor and Murphy had done, they could protect them. That's all Sibeal had asked of them.

That's all that he had asked and that's what they had done. The elderly man had far too much time to think about everything during the drive. And what was the young woman thinking about? Nothing, apparently. She was fast asleep in the back seat, curled up within herself. Sibeal looked at her only briefly, seeing now why the boys had been so fond of her—she vaguely resembled Annabelle. From his recollection of her reaction in the restaurant, she also had Annabelle's attitude. Heaving a sigh, he turned his attention back to the road, noting the markers that alerted him to the distance they had left to the cottage.

What seemed like hours had passed, at least it seemed that way to Sibeal, and when he finally pulled up to the house, he crossed himself, hoping things went well between Adrienne and Noah. Taking into consideration that neither of the boys had exited the house, Sibeal assumed they were still gone, probably working out in the pastures still. Sliding out of the driver's seat, he moved back to open up Adrienne's door, gently shaking her shoulder. "Wake up, child. We're here."

The moment Sibeal had shook Adrienne's arm, she was awake, looking around at their surroundings. They were here, he said. They were here! She felt her heart begin to race, wondering how things would go. Removing herself from the back seat, she studied the small house, trying to get a feel of what things were like now. Back in Boston, they had been happy with the few things they had. The grimy little illegal loft was home; now this little cottage was home. She followed Sibeal to the back of the vehicle and pulled out the last bag that Sibeal was unable to grab. "Are they…here?"

She finally spoke and Sibeal felt worried. "I don' think so, child. They're probably workin' still. But—" Before he could get out what he was to say, the door opened and Noah appeared. He smiled over at Noah and then motioned Adrienne to walk to the house. "Noah's here, though."

"Noah?" she whispered back to him, wondering just who this man was. Before he spoke, she studied his features closely, taking note of the little things—the tattoo on his hand, his graying beard, the long, slightly curly hair.

"Put 'er t'ings in tha boy's room, Sibeal." The man's tone was firm, almost commanding. The priest nodded his head and moved past the man, giving the two a little time alone. "Yer Adrienne?" Noah, like Sibeal, studied the young woman, taking note of her appearance. He came to the same conclusion that Sibeal had—she reminded him of Annabelle, and for a moment, he felt a twinge of pain. He missed Annabelle and now those old regrets began to crop up. Pushing the emotions back, though, he extended his hand. "I'm Noah."

For a moment she was unsure as to whether or not she should accept his hand, but slowly she placed her hand within his and gave it a gentle shake. "Yes, I'm Adrienne." Releasing his hand, she looked around, and then looked back to him. "So, apparently you know who I am, but I don't know who you are."

"Aye."

Well that sounded a lot like Murphy and that was frustrating. As Sibeal appeared at the door, Noah shook his hand in thanks. "Come in for a cup o' tea," he offered to the man, who turned around to go back into the house. Looking back to Adrienne, he motioned to the door. "Come in, lass. Have a cup o' tea, too."

Given an invitation to enter the house, Adrienne moved inside, studying the quaint little interior. It was a complete change from what they had back in Boston, but this seemed more…natural for the two. She did not understand why this seemed more natural but it did.

Lost in those thoughts, she was unaware of Noah taking her bag from her and motioning for her to sit down at a chair near the fire with her back to the door. Sibeal was beside the fire, working on getting the water to boil. With the bag put away, Noah came back to prepare three mugs for the tea. The house was silent, an almost suffocating silence, and the man knew that the young woman was nervous. She sat rigidly in the chair, watching the two men in curious silence. Then, he noticed her expression had changed. Something had registered in her mind. A light bulb had went off.

"You're Il Duce!"

Sibeal seemed tense, looking between Noah and Adrienne, and all Noah could do was smile. "Aye." Without another word he went back to what he was doing, leaving the young woman sitting there in suspense.

"But…who are you? Why are you here?"

Sibeal was about to speak out, explain things, but Noah only shook his head, holding his hand up. "In a little while, Sibeal." Looking over at Adrienne, he handed her the mug and then went to fetch the kettle. "Let's 'ave a cup o' tea first, lass."

Knowing that there would be no need to argue with the man—there was no point in ever arguing with the Twins, after all—Adrienne waited patiently for Noah to fill her mug. Picking up the string of the tea bag, she began to move the cloth in and out of the steaming hot water, eyeing the liquid as it began to turn from that crystal clear color to a darker, richer drink. Who was Noah? Why was he Il Duce? Why had he been with the Twins when they had executed Papa Joe in public in the courthouse that day? Drawing her attention back to the two men as they settled down into the chair, she studied both, trying to figure out their connections with the two men she had known and loved.

Finally, someone spoke, breaking the silence. "Perhaps we should tell her now?" It was Sibeal, looking at Noah, who was staring down Adrienne.

"Tell me what?" She was nervous, to say the least. Were they going to tell her that the Twins were dead? That they did not want to see her anymore? Were they going to tell her that the Twins hated her now? Or maybe they were going to tell her that they had moved on. Any of the options in her mind were not pleasant, to say the least.

Noah leaned forward, noticing the slightly troubled expression on Adrienne's face. "Aye. I s'pose we shoul'." Placing the mug down on the table, he looked at the young woman, wondering where to begin. "I'm sure yer wonderin' just who I am."

"Well, to tell you the truth…yes, yes I am. I'm a little fuckin' confused about all of this. I know you're 'Il Duce' but that's about it. I mean, how do you know Connor and Murphy?"

He knew she was about to begin rambling off questions so he cut the young woman off before she got started. "All righ', lass. Slow down." He knew the boys would be home soon, or hopefully they would be, so he needed to get their discussion over with soon enough.

"I'm sorry. It's just…so much has happened in the last few days."

"I know. To answer yer question, I'm the boys' da." Her reaction was expected—she was shocked. He could tell it by the expression on her face and the way she stared at him.

"But they said…you were gone…"

"Aye, lass. I was. I was in jail. Dey got me ou', Papa Joe did, to kill tha boy Rocco. I didn' know my boys were wit' 'im. We were brought back together in 'ard times. Joe 'ad killed Rocco, and when I went in to do my job, dey were dere."

Things were beginning to make some sense, now. She could see why he was with them on the day they executed Papa Joe, especially if Joe was the reason Rocco was dead. "But how did you know it was them? They said that you left when they were young."

"Aye, I did leave when dey were youn'. Seems my Annabelle taught dem righ', though." Noah smiled to himself, glad to know that Annabelle had taught his sons and that she had taught them well. He watched Adrienne try to digest everything, try to wrap her mind around it. She was not having that hard of a time. She was everything the boys had said she was, so far.

"Does Annabelle know?"

"No. She talks wit' tha boys when dey go inta town. She knows dey are home, but not abou' everyt'ing else."

"Are they okay with it?"

"Dey accepted it, lass. All dey can do."

"When can I see them?"

"When dey come 'ome. Dey are ou' wit' the lambs."

So they would be home that night. She was glad to know she would get to see them, and hopefully soon. Remembering the cup in her hand, she took a long drink of it and then looked back to Noah, who was still watching her.

"What?"

"Not'in'. Just seein' why my boys fell so hard for ye."

Cheeks coloring red, Adrienne looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed. So they had told Noah about her. From the way he spoke, they had spoken about her often. "What did they say?"

"Dey said you were amazin' in lots of ways. Smart, beautiful, kind…ye remind me of Annabelle in some ways. I see why dey fell for ye, because dey do love their mother." Noah loved Annabelle as well, and sometimes he wished he had told her that more often. "If ye love my boys as much as ye say ye do, then ye are a wonderful woman, Adrienne." Of course he had no doubt that she loved them—she was here, after all. She had traveled all the way to Ireland to see his two sons, as well. She loved them, he did not doubt that.

"Thank you, Noah, thank you very much."

"Yer welcome, lass." Looking over at the window, Noah listened intently to the noises outside. "Sounds like the boys are home." He sipped at his own tea then before rising to go put the large, cast iron pot over the fire. "Are ye ready, lass?"

Adrienne looked over at Noah and then to the door. She smiled at him then, trying to force the tears back that she felt rising in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm ready." She felt that, if she was standing, she would not be standing long once they walked in. Once more her emotions were tumultuous, and all she wanted to do was get the initial "hellos" over with. Did they know she was there? Did they know she was coming?

Draining the mug of the tea, Adrienne felt her heart leap to her chest as the sound of heavy footfalls landed on the porch outside. Her eyes moved over to Noah and then to Sibeal, and then to the door. The moment the knob of the door turned, she felt her heart stop pounding.

--

_A/N: Comments and critique welcomed. And yes, there will be more! _


	2. A Lost Little Lamb

"It's your fuckin' fault!"

"No it's not! You're the idiot who went after tha lamb!"

"Yer still at fault! If you would 'ave helped me, I wouldn' be bleedin' to death all fuckin' day long!"

"Oh shut it! You fuckin' idiot."

The door to the small cottage was shoved open rather roughly. Moving with the blundering steps of two squabbling siblings, two forms sidled in through the doorway, smacking at each other playfully. Murphy was the first through the door and Connor followed after him. Two years changed quite a bit with the two boys. Their hair was a bit longer, their faces scruffier, and they seemed somewhat distant yet still connected. They both looked to their father, who was standing near the door, eyeing them. It seemed they knew what he was about to ask.

"Where 'ave you two been?"

"Well, we would 'ave been 'ere earlier, da, but Connor 'ere tried to go and rescue a lost little lamb. And guess what happened?"

"Shut it, Murph!"

"Oh no, Conn. This is jus' too funny. So, he goes to rescue the little lamb, da, and the thing gets the best of 'im!"

"It did not, da. If Murph 'ere would 'ave helped me, I'd not 'ave cut my arm open." He pulled back the sleeve of his sweater, revealing the bloodied cloth wrapped around his right arm. "Little lamb was scared, wound up fightin' me as I tried to cut it loose, and caused me to cut myself."

"Told ya, da. Conn got trounced by a wee little lamb!"

The whole time the boys were unaware of the other two in the cottage. Connor had been busy unwrapping the bandage from his arm so they could bandage it properly. Murphy had been poking at his brother and then searching for their make-shift first-aid kit, giving that trademark grin of his. Noah studied Connor's cut, content to know that it was not deep enough that it needed stitching. They could merely wrap it up and it would heal on its own.

"Quit pokin' at yer brother, Murphy. I've found a lost little lamb myself, today."

Sibeal cleared his throat, still seated near the fire and near Adrienne. He was watching the young woman, who stared intently at the Twins, gripping the arms of the chair tightly. She had become considerably pale, no doubt worried that their reaction would be undesirable.

"Uncle Sib—."

Silence followed Connor's voice as he went to greet his uncle, but instead of seeing only his uncle, there was another person there. He smacked Murphy on the arm and as Murphy turned to turn on Connor, his own expression mirrored his brother's—utter shock registered on their features. For a moment stood there, unsure on what they should do or how they should react.

Adrienne rose from the chair, pushing her hair back from her face before smiling. "Hello, boys."

Before she could even move or try to approach them, they had pushed their way past their father and the small table and snatched her up, Murphy and Connor both squeezing her against their bodies. There was no way to escape being sandwiched between the two bodies and, quite frankly, Adrienne did not want to remove herself from between them. She held tightly to the two men, listening as the Twins spoke softly to her in their mother tongue. A kiss was pressed first to Connor's cheek and then Murphy's. The latter was crying, apparently, because the young woman felt tears as she pressed her lips to the scruffy skin. Murphy was the one ruled by emotions, after all, so it was no surprise to Adrienne.

"I've missed you two so much." Words were finally spoken aloud and Adrienne pulled back, studying each face for a moment. There was a significant change from the carefree spirits she had known just two years prior. They looked older, now. They looked restless, unsettled. They also looked extremely pleased at that moment.

There was silence again, and it unnerved Adrienne more than anything. However, the silence was broken by the distinct male voice coming from somewhere behind her, and she turned to face Noah, who was looking at his sons. "Yer uncle and I are goin' ta go out ta the barn. Perhaps ye should let tha poor girl sit, and maybe catch up wit' 'er?" It was that reminder to his sons to remember to be gentlemen.

"Oh, right, da!"

"Yeah, yeah. Want some more tea, Adri?"

"How 'bout somethin' to eat?"

"We can get ye somethin' a little stronger if ya like."

Giving a shake of her head, she denied the offers and then settled back down in the chair she had previously occupied, head settled within her hands, listening as Noah and Sibeal left the house. Connor and Murphy were there as soon as they exchanged a few words with their father, flanking either side of the woman they had both loved so dearly just two years before. As soon as she looked up, she realized that both of the boys were staring hard at her, questions written over their features. "I'm sure you want to know—"

"Yes we do!"

"Why the hell—"

"Can you let me explain myself first before you badger me with questions?"

Connor and Murphy looked down at their feet before looking back up at her. They knew that they should not attack her with questions but they wanted answers. Two years and not a word from her? Of course they were concerned! There were many nights where they woke up, shaken by the dreams they had had. She was dead in those dreams, murdered by the hands of vengeful people who wanted to bring them back.

"Alrigh', darlin'."

"Explain."

Taking in a deep breath, Adrienne leaned back in her chair, looking at the fire before she looked between the Twins. "I know that I never called. I know I should have called. I should have written, or something, but…I couldn't. I was in New Orleans for only a month and they shipped me off to London. I had no way of getting a hold of you two, and I thought that, maybe I could quit you two cold turkey."

"Quit us?"

"What do ye mean?"

"I thought that I would be able to get over you two. After I left, I thought that maybe I could move on. You know, date others, start a new life like I was supposed to do. Instead of starting it in New Orleans, I would start it in London."

Connor reached out and touched her hand then, grasping it gently. "What happened in London?"

For a moment, frustration took hold of Adrienne. She squeezed Connor's hand and then released it, looking up at him. "Nothing happened! That's what!"

"Nothin' happened?"

"Right, Murphy. Nothing happened. I tried dating. I mean I _tried_. I went on thirty fucking dates. Thirty of them and not one of those guys worked out! So, after two years and thirty dates, they sent me back. I landed at New Orleans, caught a flight to Boston, and I went to visit my favorite people." She stood up then, moving over to the fireplace. Murphy and Connor stayed seated, giving her the space they knew she needed. "I get to McGinty's and things have changed. I ask Doc what happened, where everyone was, and then I find out that these two guys went on a vigilante killing spree in Boston."

Looking back between the two, she noted the smiles they had and only rolled her eyes at them. "I can't _believe_ you two!" That was the moment she rounded on them both, slapping Connor upside the head and smacking Murphy's shoulder as hard as she could. "You two just went off and killed people?!" Her voice was a little higher than normal, full of shock.

"They were evil men, Adri." Connor stood then, grabbing her shoulders gently. There was no need to be rough with her. He knew she would not do them much harm, after all. She did have a killer right hook, though, so he made sure to keep the distance and keep a firm grip on her shoulders. "Evil men, dead men."

"Conn's right, Adri. We were only doin' what God commanded." Murphy was behind her then, petting her hair as Connor relaxed his grip. "I know yer goin' ta say that we're evil men, too, because we killed. Everyone thinks so, or most of 'em do. But how can we be evil when we're doin' what God commanded?"

Throwing her hands up in the air, removing Connor's hands from her shoulders, she exhaled, throwing in the towel. There was no point in arguing with the Twins. No point in arguing with them ever. "I am not going to even try to argue with you two about this. I know I can't convince you two when you're set in your way." She looked back to Murphy and then to Connor, smiling. "I'm just so glad to see you two, alive."

"We're glad ta see you as well, Adri. We missed you. We love you." Connor drew her body closer to his, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. After releasing her, he moved back, and immediately Murphy spun her around to kiss her as well. Upon breaking the kiss, he smiled at her, cupping her face tenderly.

"Really?"

"Aye."

_A/N: So, this is the second part to this. I think this will be longer than two or three chapters. I have ideas for more stories, more interactions, and possibly more Noah. _


	3. A Wee Bit of Shopping

"Do y'think he'll do it?"

"I hope so. I don' wan' 'er thinkin' she's unwelcome."

"Y'know how he is, though, 'bout all of it."

"Aye, but all we can do is ask 'im."

"Ask me wha', precisely?"

Two sets of conspiring heads popped up from the little huddle they had previously been engaged in, both eyeing the man who had entered the kitchen without either of them knowing it. They both prided themselves in being keenly aware of their surroundings, but apparently their discussion had them off guard. Their discussion had been important, though, and they had been conspiring for some time, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

Noah eyed his two sons, wondering what they were up to and why they were whispering. He then stopped and listened to the small cottage they occupied, realizing that the girl was still asleep. Placing the bucket of water down on the table, he moved over to a big, cast-iron pot, picking it up and taking it over the large basin they used as a sink so it could be scrubbed. He settled the thing atop the counter and then looked into the darkness of it, listening as his sons moved, shuffling quietly about the kitchen.

"Da, we got a favor to ask of ye."

"Aye. It's 'bout Adri, da."

"Wha' 'bout tha lass?"

"Well, we were wonderin'—"

"—if maybe she could spend the day with ye, da."

As always, the boys finished and began one another's sentences. Sometimes it amazed Noah to watch his sons in action; to see them working in synch with one another, aware of each other's presences and each other's thoughts before they even spoke.

"We 'ave a lot of work to do today."

"And we won' be able to keep 'er busy."

"So will ya?"

There was silence, two boys standing shoulder-to-shoulder as they faced their father, a man they had come to respect in a short amount of time. Slowly, the elderly man turned to face his sons, almost apprehensive of agreeing. They knew he was not happy that she was there in the first place, but what good would it do him to disagree? The boys would just argue with him, probably get in a fight with one another, and be late for work.

"Alrigh', boys. I'll keep 'er busy."

Apparently Connor was not convinced, and neither was Murphy, because both took one step forward, a pleading look in their eyes.

"Will you _please_ keep 'er busy today, da, while we work? And be pleasan'?"

"Yeah, da, we'd appreciate it. We need ta do some stuff and we may be home late. Just make sure she isn' bored or feelin' unwelcome."

"Aye, boys. I need ta go to tha market, so I'll 'ave 'er go wit' me. She'll 'ave a pleasan' time."

Connor and Murphy looked at their father briefly, noting the agitation written across the man's face at their constant questioning. Deciding to not badger him any further, they laced their boots up and exited the house, tugging on their jackets. They had to saddle up their horses and head out to the fields, and they wanted to get an early start so they could get home early (or try to get home early) and be with Adrienne. Neither were worried about her well-being during the day. She was with their father, after all, and they knew he'd never harm a woman unless he was forced to. Considering how much of a spit-fire their mother was, that was testament enough for their father's patience. It was how welcome she would feel around their father that worried them.

Noah picked up the dirty plates from his son's quick breakfast and placed them in the large basin, deciding that later he would clean them. For now, he waited for the young woman to wake up, keeping her breakfast warm by the fire and a pot of water warm as well. Settled in his chair, he stroked his beard absently, watching the flames flicker in the hearth. This girl being here put them all at risk. He worried all night about what would happen the following day. Was she a threat? Would she turn into a threat? Would she endanger their lives? Surely his sons would not be foolish enough to allow someone to come into their home that would threaten their safety. Then again, they were head-over-heels for this girl, completely smitten, and he knew at times emotions could—and would—get in the way of things.

It was not long after the boys had left that he heard movement in the bedroom, and he only stayed in his seat, waiting for her to find her way where he was. After a few moments of grumbling and rustling, he watched as the wild-haired redhead emerged, rubbing at her bleary eyes and stretching out, body tense from the previous night's sleep between two hardened bodies. It was in those moments of silence that Noah sized up the woman once more, those small memories of Annabelle arising in him again as he watched the girl move about.

"Breakfas' is by tha fire, lass." A hand motioned to the plate and he watched as the girl looked at it and smiled.

"Thanks. Something to drink?"

"Tea."

A man of few words, Noah. Of course, his mind was preoccupied with the worries of what might befall them if the girl was not what she seemed to be. Everything she did was studied, memorized, out of old habit. Even in a home she was unfamiliar with, she moved with ease and comfort, settling down at the table with the mug she had used the previous night, the warm plate in front of her. She ate in silence, her own mind lingering elsewhere, a sense of unease and tension building. Noah considered speaking, breaking up the tense silence, but Adrienne had beat him to the punch.

"Are the boys working today?"

"Aye, lass. Lon' day fer dem. Ye'll be spendin' tha day wit' me, if ye don' min'." Like it or not was more like it but Noah was not a man to try to force anyone into any sort of situation. "We need ta do a wee bit o' shoppin'. So be quick."

Shopping? Adrienne had not signed up for shopping with Noah, but she knew she had no real choice. It was either go with him or be stuck in the small cottage by herself for God knows how long. After finishing the food, she put the plate in the sink, rinsing it off momentarily with a bit of water from the bucket before she looked over at the older man, who was still staring intently at her. Without thinking, Adrienne snapped a question at him.

"What?"

_A/N: Long time no update, I know. And this is short, I know, but as I stated before, I have a HARD time doing Noah. Considering how long this has been sitting, waiting, I decided that I'd leave with a pseudo-cliffhanger and fill in the details in other chapters. As usual, comments and critique welcomed._


End file.
